


Your personal health care assistant.

by forthosewhohavefallenexceptionally (orphan_account)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Female John Watson, I doubt it's actually good., M/M, Multi, Sherlock - Freeform, john is 25, sherlock is. I dunno like 27 maybe 26, there will probably be some genderswapping at some point, this is literally something I just did for fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 19:16:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3702803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/forthosewhohavefallenexceptionally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Watson has nothing, and I mean nothing going for him. His sister Harry finds a consulting detective that might be the most appropriate 'job' for her younger brother. Let's see how these two gay ass boys find love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your personal health care assistant.

John Watson, barely out of college, was trying to start his life somewhere great. Twenty-five was just so young, and he had nothing going for him besides the bit of pre-medical school he had gotten himself mixed up in. Debt was falling over him greatly, and the more he tried to stay afloat, the more the current dragged him under. 

“John, is this a good time?” The young male turned toward the source of the voice. His sister Harry, seemingly sober at the moment was dragging a tall, curly haired man into the room with her. “I guess so.” He set down his laptop on the desk, and gave her his full attention. 

“What is it that you need?” He turned towards the blonde haired female. 

“There’s a man here who wanted to meet you. Assist him. I thought it’d be good for you.” She pushed a few strands of hair behind her ear.   
“What exactly does he want me to do?” The older male’s eyes never left Harry, which seemed to agitate the taller man.   
“I’d like you to, as I can put it in a way you’d understand, be, sort of a stay at home doctor of sorts.” John’s eyes flickered towards the man, and he crossed his arms over his chest.   
“And why would you need a stay at home doctor? You look to be in perfect shape to me, beside maybe a bit malnourished looking. If that’s what you’re concerned about, just start eating more, and healthier.” The man let out a strained sigh.   
“I’m a consulting detective. The world’s youngest, well, the world’s only. I made the job myself. It get’s pretty risky, and I was looking for someone to patch me up. I never did like hospitals.” John picked up his laptop yet again.  
“I don’t believe I’m qualified. I only finished pre-medical and never went on to anything else.” The man ran a hand through his hair.   
“Fine, fine, I’ll look elsewhere. Though, your sister said you were looking for employment, and judging by unkempt hair and sweats, you have nothing going on for you. Not even a girlfriend. So, if you would like to stop typing up a resume for something worth less your time than the countless dates you’ve been on in the last year.” John stared at him dumbfounded for a minute before setting down the laptop once again. 

“What exactly do I have to do?” He questioned, his eyes narrowing to glare at the man.  
“Well, There is extra room in my flat, and a personal doctor does require you to be nearby.” John groaned.   
“Sure, whatever, when do you want me in by?” As if this was some job he was forced to show up to.   
“Monday, if possible. Lestrade just called in a case an hour ago. I deem it may get messy by then.” It was Saturday, giving him two days to pack up all his things.   
“I-i don’t think that will be possible.” He stuttered, standing up. “And I don’t even know your name!” The man smirked.

“Sherlock, my name is Sherlock Holmes.”


End file.
